


Летняя ночь

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Джозеф Морган и Клер Холт и их первый совместный отдых.
Relationships: Claire Holt/Joseph Morgan





	Летняя ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Моей любимой и самой родной девушке-музе Яночке)  
> Солнце, спасибо что ты есть!  
> Примечания автора: После просмотра фильма "Бен Гур" с Джозефом, и твиттов адресованных Клер и Джо, мне захотелось написать что-то романтичное.

Легкий ветер треплет ее волосы, освежая после продолжительного жаркого дня. Она стоит на балконе, прислонившись к теплому мягкому дереву перил, рассматривая горизонт, который понемногу окрашивается в красные и оранжевые краски. Полностью отдавшись ощущению обманчивой свободы, Клэр не замечает, как теплые, сильные руки легко касаются ее талии, а чуть острый подбородок плеча. Холт улыбается, кладя свои ладони поверх его рук. От прикосновений этого мужчины внутри нее всегда разливается тепло, и ей хочется, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно. Улыбаясь, Клэр прикрывает веки, наслаждаясь уютной интимностью этого момента.

\- Почему ты ушла? - Хриплый шепот Джозефа прерывает безмолвие легкого ветра.

\- Я... - она запинается, чувствуя его теплое дыхание. - Просто не хочу тебе мешать.

\- Ты никогда мне не помешаешь, милая. - Девушка, не глядя на него, знает, что он сейчас улыбается. - Ты всегда для меня на первом месте.

\- Но... - поворачивая голову, Холт пытается возразить, но при взгляде на такое красивое лицо и бесподобные голубые глаза умолкает. 

Он разворачивает ее, и теперь девушка ощущает, что медленно тонет в манящей лазури глаз Моргана. Не контролируя себя, Клэр поднимает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке. Она такая мягкая, нежная... какие же тогда его губы? Эта мысль отрезвляет ее, и Холт, чуть тряхнув головой, сбрасывает наваждение.

\- Джозеф... Это не так...

\- Так, принцесса, именно так. - И, предвосхищая ее возражения, мужчина легко прикасается к полным сухим губам. 

Как только девушка ощущает это прикосновение, то ее разум просто перестает нормально функционировать. Каким-то неведомым образом он может воздействовать на нее так, что она отключается от внешнего мира, полностью отдаваясь своим ощущениям. Поцелуй медленно перетекает из нежного в более страстный и напористый. Пытаясь хоть как-то унять болезненную потребность и яростное желание, Клэр запускает пальцы в его мягкие светлые волосы. На это, казалось бы, незначительное движение руки Джозеф стонет - не только она наслаждается прикосновениями. С трудом оторвавшись друг от друга, они идут в просторную светлую комнату, где совсем недавно просто разговаривали, делясь впечатлениями о первом совместном отпуске.

Подойдя к журнальному столику, Холт хватает стакан и жадно осушивает его, ведь после поцелуя, ее тело колотит дрожь, и она хотела хотя бы немного успокоиться. Клэр вздрагивает и чуть не роняет стакан, когда чувствует его пальцы на своей обнаженной спине. Дыхание мужчины касается затылка, и к горлу подступает комок, не давая дышать.

\- Все в порядке? - Спрашивает Морган, приподнимая пальцами за подбородок и заставляя смотреть в его глаза. 

Но надо отметить, что девушка и не особо сопротивляется открытому контакту взглядов.

\- Да, - сиплым голосом отвечает она, оглядывая его лицо, на котором появляется улыбка. 

\- Это хорошо... - Отвечает он, спуская одну бретельку ее платья. - Ведь у нас впереди много интересного, ведь так?

\- Так, - кивает Холт, проводя пальцами по его торсу и хватая край борцовки.

Его взгляд опускается на пальцы, а когда вновь возвращается к лицу, на губах мужчины появляется восхищенная улыбка. Потянув борцовку вверх, Клэр стаскивает ее, и перед ней предстает его великолепное тело. Она закусывает губы, стараясь хоть как-то контролировать себя, а пальцы Джозефа спускают уже вторую бретельку, и платье падает на пол, оставляя ее только в нижнем белье. Белое кружево восхитительно контрастирует с ее уже порядком загоревшей кожей, и девушка видит, как в его глазах все сильнее разгорается пламя желания.

Холт тоже улыбается от того, что смогла произвести такое впечатление на него. Не раздумывая, Клэр расстегивает его шорты, которые так же, как и платье, падают на пол. Теперь они на равных - и она, и он в одном нижнем белье. Сделав осторожный шаг из лежащей одежды, девушка берет его за руку и ведет за собой к стоящему неподалеку огромному уютному креслу. Толкнув Моргана на мягкое сидение, Клэр усаживается на его колени и прикасается к этим мягким и до невозможности желанным губам. От соприкосновения практически полностью обнаженных тел у них почти одновременно вырывается глухой стон удовольствия. Его руки блуждают по ее спине, нежно массируя кожу. Проведя языком по его нижней губе, она слышит судорожный стон и слегка улыбается этому.

Неожиданно он встает, подхватывая ее на руки.

\- Что ты делаешь?- Отстранившись и обвив руками его шею, выдыхает Клэр.

\- Не люблю быть пассивным, - отвечает Джозеф, запечатлевая легкий поцелуй на ее плече.

Прислонив девушку к стене, Морган осыпает ее лицо и ключицы поцелуями. Покрепче обхватив его талию ногами, Холт ощущает, что мужчина сильно возбужден, и прямо сейчас это возбуждение упирается прямо ей между ног, где ноет и пульсирует от огненного желания клитор. От его ласк Клэр становится жарко, и кажется, что на ней слишком много одежды. Бюстгальтер мешает и сдавливает грудь, которая жаждет ласк этого безумно красивого мужчины. Кое-как освободившись от него, девушка буквально подставляет свою грудь ему. И он, не разрушая ее желаний, осыпает жадными поцелуями нежную кожу и слегка посасывает соски.

\- Да, Джо... зеф... – Стонет она, изнывая от желания.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - Прошептал Морган, чуть прикусывая нежную кожу.

\- Тебя! Я хочу тебя! - Неистово шепчет Холт, желая как можно скорее почувствовать его внутри себя.

\- Как скажешь, принцесса.

Отведя кружевную ткань трусиков, мужчина мучительно медленно входит в нее. Девушка закусывает губу, стараясь сдержать всхлипы острейшего удовольствия, которое блаженной волной охватывает ее тело. Медленно двигаясь в ней, он продолжает ласки руками, губами, языком... И через несколько томительных минут, которые кажутся ей нескончаемо длящейся вечностью, она достигает пика, и ее будто смывает волной высшего наслаждения.

\- Да! Боже, Джозеф! Да!

\- Милая… Клэр… 

Через мгновение затуманенный разум осознает, что Морган все еще внутри нее, и блаженное тепло разливается внизу живота, убаюкивает ее на волнах умиротворения. Они оба тяжело дышат, задыхаясь от бешеного ритма танца их разгоряченных тел. Им сейчас так хорошо и уютно, что они, медленно опустившись на пол и обнявшись, засыпают.


End file.
